<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just a Little Fun, Nothing More by Jaymber</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093776">Just a Little Fun, Nothing More</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaymber/pseuds/Jaymber'>Jaymber</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Condoms, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Riding, Trans Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:40:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaymber/pseuds/Jaymber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Weed makes you horny.  It's one of those facts Pete never really thought about before it became a problem, before Matt's eyes on him became a little too much to deal with.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pete Dunne/Matt Riddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just a Little Fun, Nothing More</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey dudes! I feel like I'm late, but here comes the porn!<br/>Btw, English still isn't my native language; mistakes may have slipped in through editing! Dat is alles, have fun ✌️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weed makes you horny. It's one of those facts you don't really think about until it hits you in the face at full speed. It's one of those facts Pete never really thought about before it became a problem. Maybe not so much of a problem, it was too big a word. Maybe more of a situation he never expected to step in. And if he got upset at first, he didn't mind anymore. The smell wasn't worse than those in the street of Birmingham. The words he heard had as much sense than any random noise he didn't care much about. The only real issue was his eyes.</p>
<p>
  <span>Pete had already guessed Matt loved to look at him, he had said so many times before. He'd compliment him so genuinely Pete could almost believe him. Riddle would then look away to stare as something more interesting. When he was high, nothing seemed more interesting than Pete's face. The British man often acted as if he didn't felt those glassy eyes over him, going over each detail of his skin, the smallest of his expressions. He always feigned oblivion, and Matt was none the wiser. He couldn't hear the deafening and awkward silence, couldn't see Pete fidgeting nervously, nor his usual wince when he didn't feel at ease on his face. Most of all, Pete was glad he couldn't sense him shift in his seat, hear his heartbeats, see his legs pressing together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because he knew. He knew if he looked down at Matt, he was horny. He made that mistake in the beginning, witnessing his bulge twitching in his pants. He had felt himself salivating, felt himself get excited at the sigh. It was then impossible to look away, his imagination going wild as what could happen next. Even without looking, it had to control his thoughts from wandering into a luscious territory.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He also knew how easily he could give in, how if he came just an inch closer, his thoughts could become a reality. He had to be the level-headed one. Relationships with coworkers were always messy. It was often just a one-time thing, nothing extraordinary. It never worked for Pete, he fell for people way too fast. He had walked into that trap before, only to be disappointed to hear what was happening between them wasn't important.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, Pete!" Matt yelled at him, pulling him out of his thoughts, "I'll get something to eat. Wanna come with?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shrugged, out of habit, before he actually thought it over. It was past two in the morning, nothing open at that hour but fast-foods. It wasn't good for them, they were athletes after all. Now, he couldn't let Matt go on his own, either.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They walked around for over twenty minutes until they spotted an open fast-food. Riddle ordered for over 25 bucks of food, Dunne went for a single cup of coffee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck, bro. I'm starving," Matt laughed once they got seated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pete wasn't exactly mad at him, not even annoyed. Sure, he felt frustrated Matt never listened and always took everything as a joke. At the same time, the word routine didn't exist in his vocabulary, and the officials didn't really care what he did. The situation wouldn't be that bad if Riddle stopped starring at him this hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Half a burger in his hand, Matt had his eyes locked on Pete again. Dunne felt naked in the middle of the restaurant. He wondered why he had stopped eating, what he needed his mouth for. He could vividly picture him leaning forwards, his grin widening as he came closer. Maybe he'd kiss him here and there, or maybe just wait, an inch away, for Pete to make the final move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, he wanted him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Matt looked down again and kept eating as if nothing happened. He winced in frustration, cursing himself for willing something he shouldn't.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Pete, Pete," he called him, though he was already looking at him, "You're the best bro, bro. You know that, right?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matt was still babbling when he reached for Pete's hand, lying on the table, and gave it an affectionate squeeze. Pete's mind went ablaze, the simple touch lighting every nerve in his body. He wanted to squeeze back, pull him closer to shut up his litany of praise. With a little focus left, he saw the empty papers of food.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Matt?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, bro."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you done?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matt looked down at the plate, then at their hands. He slowly somewhat snapped back to reality and took his hand away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry, bro. That's right, you don't like all that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>If only Matt was right for once</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They came home faster then they left. A sort of awkward tension had built since Matt let go of Pete's hand. He felt that Matt wanted to say something, but his mind could only form ideas too vague to be turned into words. He also seemed to get closer to Pete after each step, then stepping back when he realized Pete could feel his breath on him. Dunne wanted to simply grab his hand and keep him close but didn't do anything, afraid to make the situation more awkward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They regained their room, Matt behind Pete, in utter silence. Dunne took his jacket off and hanged it in their dresser. Riddle kicked off his sandals, which went flying around. Pete was already picturing an unresting sleep when he felt Matt's hand on his back. He froze, looking behind his shoulder quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, Pete. You're acting weird, bro. You alright?" he asked in a murmur, his blown up eyes locked into his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pete shrugged, both because he didn't know what to say and because his mouth felt too dry. Riddle's fingers drew abstract forms on his back absentmindedly. It'd feel relaxing if Pete's heart wasn't beating as fast as it did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We're good, then?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nice, 'cause I really like you, you know?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wrapped his hands around him and pressed his torso against his back. Pete's eyes widened in shock. His body felt so hot against his, his breath even hotter. His hands instinctively grabbed Matt's arms around him. His mind went blank, any reason had been thrown away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, right," he heard Matt said as he backed off, "You don't like that shit."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Honestly, I don't hate it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matt didn't say anything as Dunne turned around to face him. The fog surrounding his mind was slowly dissipating. He had to do something before he could think clearly again. He looked at Matt, who was still trying to process Pete's words, then looked down. The fog became denser at the sight of his bulge. Riddle followed his gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shit," he muttered to himself, "I'm just gonna, you know, go to the bathroom-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His words resonated through his mind, sending apprehension down his spine after speaking. They exchanged looks, and time froze. They both needed a moment to realize what Pete had just said, what he meant by that. This had to be a bad idea, but Pete couldn't stop now. He hooked his finger on Matt's belt-loop and pulled him closer. He could feel his arm shake, but he didn't break contact. Matt's surprised expression turned into a grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Pete?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You sure?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pete shrugged for an answer. He leaned closer, breathing on his face. He closed his eyes, but Matt stepped back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Pete?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I am."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grabbed Matt's neck a little harshly to pull him into a kiss. Riddle pushed him back against the dresser, hands on his hips. Their teeth hit in their rush, which made Matt chuckle. Their lips crashed over and over again. Pete tucked at Matt's shirt to pull him closer. The heat was melting his brain, rendering all thoughts useless. He wanted Matt, now, consequences be damned the next morning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matt pressed against him, grinding on his thigh. Pete could feel his cock through his pants, so hard for him. Riddle's mouth derailed from his to nibble at his jaw and neck. He stiffened a moan, nails digging into his back. His hips jerked, he knew he was soaking wet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Lemme hear you, love," Matt mumbled against his skin, using that accent Pete hated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't use that voice," he threatened, pulling him back against the opposite wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took Matt's shirt off, almost tearing it in the process. He kissed a trail from his shoulder to his chest, earning subtle whimpers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Or what, love?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pete kissed his nipple before biting at it a little too hard to be enjoyable. Matt hissed and pulled him back by the hair. They looked at each other, each wearing their most mischievous smile before kissing hungrily. Pete couldn't remember the last time he desired someone that much. His lust for the other man was devouring. He wanted to kiss and taste every inch of his body. He wanted Matt to pull his hair, mark his skin, bite his neck. He knew by looking in his eyes that Matt wanted the exact same thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pete pushed him towards the bed without leaving his lips. His hands were everywhere on his back, clawing at it to leave red streaks for the morning. Matt's whines were muffled by his mouth. He grabbed Pete's ass in retaliation and gave it a pleasurable squeeze before being thrown backward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dunne climbed on top of him, pinning his wrist above his head and hovering over him to admire the need in his eyes. Matt pulled the most blissful smile he had ever worn, tilting his head to butt head with his wrist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're so beautiful, Pete."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The compliment sent a bittersweet message to Pete's clouded head. He realized in a sentence how much he loved the man beneath him, how much he wanted this to be important. His stomach twisted. He hesitated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Pete?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matt was looking up at him with the most thoughtful expression. He was worried, but Pete could hardly see past the red of his lips and cheeks. Dunne was about to speak when his hair fell into Matt's face, distracting him. He tried blowing it away, to no avail. Riddle wiggled an arm, and Pete let go. He barely had time to register his grin when getting flipped over, back hitting the mattress a little too hard. Matt's lips were on him before he could breathe. He groaned as he opened his mouth, allowing access to Matt's tongue. His hand snuck down between them to caress him between his thighs. He quickly wondered if he could feel a wet spot through his pants, but lost his train of thought when Matt circled around his clit. He ground eagerly against his digits, moaning shamelessly. It'd been so long. He wanted it so much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...te? Pete?" Matt's voice came above his heartbeats.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stopped moving, and Pete could finally focus on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I really wanna suck you off right now, or eat you out or,..." he muttered, so unsure suddenly he almost became cute, before correcting himself, "I just wanna pleasure you, bro."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded hungrily, wondering how long his heart -and loins- could manage the rollercoaster of emotions Riddle had taken him on. He undid his belt, shimmied awkwardly out his pants with the help of Matt, who was leaving wet kisses on his neck and throat. He hadn't completely kicked his pants when he felt pressure on his neck right below his ear. He should've stopped him, but the idea of being marked with a hickey made him buckled against the rough denim of Matt's jeans. He rutted against him, unable to stop his hips. His nails sank into his skin again. His breathing was so loud. Moans stuck in the back of his throat escaped as low noises. Matt's lips were now kissing his chest, but his body felt too wired to feel anything above his waist anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When his lips hit his groin, Pete tensed up immediately. His hand found Matt's hair, and his fingers tangled in its locks. He tried his best to control his body, but the thought of dominating Matt, forcing him to eat him out roughly until he was tapping out to breathe, felt like a wonderful experience. The idea, however, took him off reality long enough for Matt to press his tongue on the throbbing clit before him. Simple licks up and down, and Pete's knuckles were already white from gripping the sheets. He thought he'd go insane from the sheer pleasure he felt. Each contact with his clit sent a shockwave throughout his body, making his voice crack. He couldn't be this close, not already, but the pleasure kept building so fast he couldn't follow anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, Matt grabbed him between his lips and started sucking, his tongue still flicking on his most sensitive spot. Pete's eyes rolled backward. He grabbed Matt's hair tight and pulled him closer. His legs wrapped around him awkwardly, but he had forgiven he ever held a mortal form. He was nothing but building pleasure and bliss. He was a smoldering fire which heart had nested between his thighs. He came so hard he saw stars, his hips jerking uncontrollably.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gently pushed Matt away as he was still sucking him off. He gave him one last cruel lick, making him cry a little. They stayed a moment in silence while Pete regained control over his body. Matt kept kissing his inner thighs, smirking to himself each time Pete buckled from another wave of pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're shaking so much, bro!" he heard Matt chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could feel his legs quivering in the afterglow. They trembled harder as he looked down to see his partner nested between his legs, lips smeared with a mix of fluids. He crawled back up to be above Pete. He barely brushed their mouths at first, before kissing him tenderly. Pete could taste himself on Matt's lips. This, combined with Matt's laugh and his hard cock pressing against his thigh, made his hips jerk up again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matt leaned again to kiss him with much more strength. He almost broke Pete's nose as he pressed harder. Pete responded with the same need. He kissed to bruise, clawing at every inch of skin he could touch. His tongue got out, lapping at Matt's. It felt so good, so good. But Riddle pushed himself away gently, and a low whine escaped his mouth, making his partner chuckle. The sound resonated within his embarrassed mind, making him really self-conscious all of a sudden.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Pete, bro, you're so fucking hot right now," he praised him, grabbing his jaw to peck his lips, "I fucking love you, bro."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He left the bed for a minute, rummaging through his bag. Pete was left with blurry eyes and an empty head. His words echoed in his whole body, mixing feelings of lust and love. He knew Matt was repeating empty words to fill the silence. Still, he felt so attracted to him at this very instant, his heart hurt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matt climbed back on top of Pete, condom in hand. He grabbed his leg a bit hard, a renewed hunger in his eyes. He took Pete's chin to lift him up closer before crashing their lips. Pete gave in for a moment. He let his tongue passed his lips, let him set the pace, let him hear struggled moans. Pete tried to grab him, pull him closer, but Matt grabbed his wrist to stop him. He groaned in frustration, hips buckling in need.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He broke up the kiss, face flushed and lips bright red. Pete could feel his love radiate through his eyes. Matt leaned to rest his forehead on his, closing his eyes and smiling blissfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck, bro, I'm so lucky," he said more to himself than to Pete, "I really want you right now."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He opened the wrapper, his hands shaking slightly, then rolled the condom on his cock. He lined himself with Pete's entrance and slowly pushed the tip in. He got in slowly, focused on Pete's face, looking for any sign of discomfort. Pete thought like he was going crossed-eyes. He felt so stretched, so full. His hands fumbled around and reached for Matt's shoulders. His toes curled up once Matt was entirely inside him. A few seconds passed for him to adjust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Pete, I can't wait anymore, baby."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The new nickname surprised him so much he forgot for a moment their activities. His heart tightened painfully again. His eyes widened in awe. His mouth opened to say something, but Matt started moving at a rough pace that knocked the air out of his lungs. His brain was soon turned into mush, and he couldn't think about anything but the electrifying pleasure washing over him. He pounded him hard and fast. Dunne saw that Matt wasn't smiling anymore, focusing on chasing his own release. Pete lost control again, whining out loud. He was twitching around Matt, hands gripping hard on his shoulders. Riddle was looking through him, and Dunne couldn't look away when his eyes weren't fluttering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riddle slithered his arms under him to lift him up. Pete felt even fuller and froze an instant. It was too much for his brain, too much want and pleasure and love, and lust. He breathed loudly into Matt's ear, mumbled things he himself couldn't understand. Matt hugged him tighter. Pete bit his ear to refrain a loud moan from coming out. Riddle stopped moving, getting Pete out of his bliss. He leaned back to look at Matt, droll on his bottom lip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"C'mon, Pete, move for me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pete complied before he could even think. He moved up and down, whining when he was fully impaled on his member. He could grind on Matt that way, lighting his loins on fire. His pace was chaotic, erratic. He had angled himself just the right way, clinging on another orgasm that would surely blind him. He knew he was moaning Matt's name, but he couldn't care anymore. He was right there, ready to tip over. Just a little more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matt grabbed his hips and forced him to go faster. He yelped, digging his nails in his shoulders. Not only did he hit Nirvana. The waves of pleasure crushed him, drowned him. He was an incoherent, uncontrolled puddle of bliss in Matt's arms, flexible in every way for Matt to reach his own climax. He forgot how to think, he forgot how to breathe. He came on Matt's cock until he almost passed out. Everything went into a blur from then on, until Matt climbed back in bed and cuddled with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He woke up before Matt. He felt sore, but that was nothing compared to the next morning of some matches he had. He spent more time in bed than usual, looking at Matt sleeping and smiling to himself like an idiot. He remembered this shouldn't be important, just a little fun, nothing more. He went to the bathroom to refresh. He could see the hickeys and bruises on his body through the glass. He passed his fingers on each of them, feeling sexier with his body marked. Part of him wanted to go back to bed and wake Matt with a kiss. He wanted to spend a lazy morning cuddling until their exchange would go a little messier to end up naked and breathless. He shook his head, getting a little too excited already and went for a jog to clear his mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he came back, Matt was awake, scrolling mindlessly through his phone. He felt awkward now and preferred not saying anything except a quiet "morning."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, bro," he finally spoke after a moment of silence, "Can I call you my boyfriend? Dunno if you wanna make it official yet."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He dared at him weirdly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What are you talking about?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I mean, aren't we… dating now?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He opened his mouth but needed more time to think. His heartbeats were too loud suddenly. He felt a little dizzy. In an instant, the world lost its consistency. He didn't dare to move. He knew he was shaking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you kidding me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's a yes, right?" he asked, as puzzled as Pete was now, "Cause I really want it to be a yes."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sure," he said softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn't the most ecstatic of replies, but Dunne had too many feelings to deal with right now to sound right. He got out of his trance when Matt got up to kiss him, flashing the brightest smile Pete had ever seen. It felt like a dream, and he wasn't sure when he'd come back to reality.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What they had was important to Matt, and nothing else mattered right now.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>